


Клуб поддержки бывших героев

by Varfolomeeva



Series: Reinforcements Needed; Previous Superhero Experience Preferred (перевод на русский) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Бывшие супергерои сплетничают, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Эпилог серии Копикот, временная потеря памяти, флафф и крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: — Не могу поверить, что ты словил акуму из-задругой Ледибаг, — исподлобья говорит Натали за ежемесячным бранчем в том же кафе, на крыше которого много лет назад они заканчивали каждое патрулирование.— Я соскучился, — виноватым голосом отвечает он. — Ты была занята, я тебя совсем не видел!
Relationships: Theo Barbeau/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Reinforcements Needed; Previous Superhero Experience Preferred (перевод на русский) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810318
Kudos: 2





	Клуб поддержки бывших героев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sancoeur And Barbeau Ex-Superhero Support Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402824) by [thescuttlebugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescuttlebugg/pseuds/thescuttlebugg). 



— Не могу поверить, что ты словил акуму из-за _другой Ледибаг_ , — исподлобья говорит Натали за ежемесячным бранчем в том же кафе, на крыше которого много лет назад они заканчивали каждое свое патрулирование. Она выглядит так же идеально, как и всегда, вся с иголочки, стрижка уложена волосок к волоску. Тео напрягается, но даже вспомнить не может, точно ли с пиджака не сыпется складская крошка.

  
— Я соскучился, — виноватым голосом отвечает он. — Ты была занята, я тебя совсем не видел!  
  
— Она же школьница, Тео, — стальным голосом говорит Натали. — И _мы_ были школьниками, помнишь?  
  
— …Эм-м-м-гх, — Тео морщится. — Об этом я не подумал.  
  
Что ж. В такие моменты бывало… что он просто _забывал_ . Он _знает_ , что магия квами не дает узнать владельца Камней, и он в курсе, что эта же магия каким-то образом размывает важные детали, вроде возраста или отличительных черт, что в головах у людей, что на фотографиях… и ведь правда, ему _самому_ было всего четырнадцать, когда он открыл ту шкатулочку и из нее выскочил Плагг и потребовал еды. Только в день открытия памятника, когда он ожидал увидеть ее, снова увидеть _Ледибаг_ , он просто… забылся.  
  
Забыл, какую Ледибаг он ждал.  
  
Но черта с два он это _признает.  
_   
А еще он специально сделал Кота Нуара ниже, чем тот есть… или, может, Ледибаг — выше? Разница в росте была у _них_ , не у их преемников. Но он _никогда_ в этом не признается.  
  
— _Именно поэтому_ мы взяли перерыв, — Натали устало вздыхает, и Тео инстинктивно вскипает.  
  
— Ты _кинула_ меня, — перебивает он, прищурившись.  
  
— _Перерыв_ , Тео, — перебивает она, в ответ тоже прищурившись.  
  
— _Кинула_ меня, Натали.  
  
— Ты _акуманизировался_ в _Кота Нуара!_ Из всех людей! — взрывается Натали, звучно стукая чашкой по столу и мрачно сверля взглядом. Это самая яркая эмоция, которую она показывает с начала этого «перерыва». Интересно, это она беспокоится за него, думает Тео, и его начинает подташнивать. Раньше такого бы не случилось. — Ты хоть представляешь, как тебе повезло, что Бражник не копнул достаточно глубоко, чтобы узнать, кем ты был?! Или кем была _я_ ?!  
  
— Ну, вообще-то ты больше не Ледибаг, так что с чего тебе… — Тео умолкает, снова морщась, и взгляд Натали темнеет.  
  
— Он просто _уволит_ меня, Тео! — рявкает она. Тео моргает. Моргает еще раз.  
  
Он же не ослышался, так?  
  
— Стой, погоди, — просит он, и теперь морщится сама _Натали.  
_   
— …помнишь, я сказала, что нам надо поговорить?  
  
— НАТАЛИ, Я ОСТАВИЛ ТЕБЯ ОДНУ НА _ПЯТЬ МИНУТ_ , ЧТО ТЫ НАТВОРИЛА.


End file.
